Tina Jones
Christina Louise "Tina" Jones is the youngest daughter of Myra Jones, younger sister of Alexa, younger half-sister of Sandra, Tasha, and China; niece of Lydia Matthews, Olivia Martin, and Erica Miller. She is one of the main characters of the novel series, The Jones Chronicles. She is noted as a very powerful witch. She currently resides in Downtown Santa Mira, and works along with her family at their clothing boutique, Serena's Closet. Most of her storylines involved her coming out as a lesbian; considering giving up her powers and her heritage after the death of her sister, China, and her relationship with female mortal, Sarah Nixon. History Tina is the youngest of the Jones sisters and the most rebellious. She formed a close friendship with her cousin, Kat Martin about being a powerful witch while still in high school. She sometimes clashed with her older sister, Alexa and half-sisters, Sandra and Tasha over numerous things. When her mother, Myra, her girlfriend, Sarah Nixon, and several innocent people were being held captive by an vengeful demon named Drax, Tina and her older sisters band together to save them. After Myra, Leslie, and the civilians were rescued, the girls use their powers to destroy Drax, but it causes a big explosion. Although she and her sisters destroyed Drax and saved their mother, Leslie, and the civilians, Tina's half-sister, China was killed in battle. After the battle, Tina was filled with rage and guilt over China's death because she think that using their powers instead of any vanquishing spells and potions. Tina's aunt Olivia, who expressed sympathy on the loss of China, revealed that the event of China's death was the real reason she concealed the witch heritage from Kat, fearing of losing her daughter. Tina expressed frustration towards being a witch and decided that she cannot do it anymore and decided to cast a spell to strip her of her powers and turn herself into a mortal. While Tina blamed herself for not seeing China's death and not preventing it from happening, her aunt Olivia blamed Myra for putting her daughters and innocent people in danger because of her dealings with Drax. Believe that if had finished him off in the first place, China wouldn't have been killed. Myra send Tina to the Immortal Realm to attend therapy on how to deal with her grief over China's death. Appearance and Style Tina Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. Tina took over the potion making role after her older half-sister, China died in battle. *Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. *Molecular Transference: when a witch magically transports her/himself from one place to another. This can be used to travel great distances and between realms in a matter of seconds. *Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others. Notes/Trivia *Tina is an open lesbian. *She is a really good artist. She used to drawing frequently during her teens, but stopped because of all the demon fighting. However, she eventually returned to drawing. *Both Kat and Tina's love interests were mortals. **Kat's mortal love interest was Cayden MacDonald and Tina's mortal love interest was Sarah Nixon. *Like her cousin, Kat, Tina was introduced as an high school student. *